Rain
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: Rain never brings anything good for some, and Kaito just happens to find a broken comrade out in the rain... -*Drabble collection*-
1. Rain

**Title:** Rain

**Character(s):** Droite and Kaito, onesided Gauche

**Rating: **T

**A/Ns:** I know, I haven't written anything in forever. But I've had some personal stuff I had to deal with. So, here we go.

* * *

The rain poured down from the midnight sky, flooding the gutters of the streets and drenching plants with much needed moisture. Most life was hiding with their shelters, out from the ice cold rain, but that was not the case for Tenjo Kaito.

He couldn't sleep at all tonight; ever since the Duel with Black Mist, which ended with Astral disappearing back to his world and taking the Key with him, not one of Yuma's comrades had been normal, not even the stoic Photon Duelist. It was taking a toll on him, his thoughts so jumbled that he was unable to sleep for even a minute. Knowing that their only otherworldly Duelist was gone only just made everyone uneasy.

The blonde trudged through the rain, not minding that his hair and clothes were soaked. He didn't mind, really; he was pretty much used to it. Years of Numbers hunting really made him immune to the elements of nature. With a sigh, he came to a stop just outside the park, the trees dark and looming over him due to the darkness of the night.

When he saw a figure run through the trees, he blinked and thought he recognized the way the person ran. He could identify people simply by the way they moved, or by how their footsteps hit the ground. But for some reason this person was a bit more difficult to decipher.

Kaito went after them; after all, it was unusual to see someone running around outside at this time of night, but he was one to talk. He followed until the figure came to a stop and sat down on the swings, hanging their head down and letting the rain drip from their bangs-

Wait. He knew this person. And knew her well.

He came up beside her, slightly shocked she hadn't noticed him at all. When he tapped her shoulder, she jumped and looked up at him. Dead hazel eyes stared up at him from under the shadow cast by her bangs.

"...Kaito?" She asked weakly, pale face even paler than he remembered it.

"Droite, what are you doing here?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes on her. "I thought you and Gauche were staying in Spartan City. And also, why are you in the rain?"

She looked down, her tears mixing with the rain. She'd been out for a good hour or more to have been drenched like this. "I... got into an argument with Gauche..."

Deciding to not look down at her, he took a seat in the swing next to her. "But something else happened, right."

She sniffed." Yes..." Looking away from him, she continued. "He was in a bad mood, and I had been just minding my own business when all of a sudden he blew up at me about... something that happened when we were children."

"Go on," he stated to her.

"It was about... when I had just come here, and we were barely starting to get to know everyone..." A sob slipped from her lips, her eyes shut tightly. "One of the older boys..."

Instantly Kaito understood. So the poor woman had been through that kind of terror... "How old were you...?"

"I was nine years old, I believe," she said, her voice cracking as she fought to control her emotions. "Anyway... Gauche never knew about it until I told him a few years ago, and he got mad about it..." Shaking her head, which flung some rain droplets in his direction, she shakily continued. "He was mad at me for not telling him, and he blew up about it today again because a young girl had gone through the same thing as I had, according to the news...

"I was just so angry at him for bringing it back up, because I didn't want to relive that experience, and I yelled at him that I hated him more than that older boy that raped me... and I left." At that, she completely broke down, her sobs gutwrenching.

Kaito winced slightly at hearing her in such a state. He couldn't bare anyone sounding like that, such painful sobs and tears. Out of complete instinct he reached out and pulled her to him, letting her sob into his shoulder. He felt how each wail had her entire body straining, as if the force to expel the breath needed was hurting her and consuming all her energy.

This continued for many minutes. Droite slowly came back to reality, while Kaito just held her. She was shivering badly, cold as ice, and so sore she could barely move. She felt him shift slightly, lowering one of his arms. Her defences went up immediately, but this was _Kaito_. She didn't need to be afraid of him at all.

"Lean back a little," he muttered softly. She blinked, sniffling and doing as he asked. "Now shut your eyes." On instinct she wanted to shake her head, but she did that anyway, too.

A slightly hard, but small, object was pressed to her lips. Parting them slightly, she felt the little cube slip inside her mouth and was met with a sweet taste. It tasted unlike anything else she'd had before...

_Caramel._

"There," Kaito said, upon seeing the calmed look on Droite's face as she ate the little candy. "Always works."

She nodded, and then leaned her head back on his shoulder, relaxing against him. The blonde sighed mentally; the both of them weren't going to go anywhere for a while, getting drenched to the bone.

Unless...

Kaito somehow managed to slip his jacket off and lay it over their heads, so they weren't being pelted by the rain. Droite seemed to not mind; she was still calming down, and seemed content with just being there, in this moment, with him.

Ah, hell, never did he think caramel and himself made good comforters in a situation like this...

* * *

**So, idk wtf happened here, so...**

**review**


	2. Nightmare

**Title:** Nightmare

**Character(s):** Droite, Kaito

**A/Ns:** This is officially a drabble series. I'm playing for it to have at least 200/250 chapters. If it doesn't get that far... oh well. At least I tried.

* * *

_"Please... Please stop..." The desperate cries of a small girl echoed down the hall._

_Rustling fabric, then a slap._

_"Shut the hell up, you girl!" hissed a deadly voice. "You better stay quiet while me and my friends do this, or I'll kill you. Got it?"_

_More rustling sounds. Then a stifled scream, followed by a dull thud._

_"Stop..." the girl sobbed, male grunts starting to follow her tiny cries. "Please..."_

* * *

The scream pierced the calm air of the room, stretching out for a few seconds before she managed to shut her lips and shakily sit up, running a hand through her damp hair. Her palms were clammy, her vision blurry as hot tears ran down her cheeks.

_'Damn it...'_ Droite thought dimly to herself. Those... memories were still fresh to her, bringing up night terrors that constantly bothered her. It was too bad she hadn't brought _her stuff_ with her; it would've helped this scary reminder of what happened to her for four years.

A knock on the door made her shriek, but she gained her composure and muttered a rough "Come in." Kaito slid inside, leaving the door slightly open as he lurked by it.

"Are you alright?" he questioned. "I heard you scream."

Droite blinked, naturally feeling slightly unnerved, but then nodded. "Just a nightmare, is all."

"Bullshit," he muttered with a slight glare. "The way you screamed and the way you appear now is enough to say that it wasn't just a nightmare."

She recoiled slightly, staring at him. How bad did she truly appear at the moment? She placed her hands to her face, feeling their cold temperature, trying to clean away the tears.

"Sorry," she said quietly. "Just remembering some... bad memories."

Kaito nodded. "If you need to talk, I can stay here a little longer."

Droite considered that. She had hid everything, except for that little detail of what first happened when she was nine, and maybe it was time she finally revealed everything that had happened to her.

This was Kaito. He would understand and not completely blow up like Gauche would...

"Yeah, I would..." she said on a shaky breath. "But you have to promise to not tell anyone."

The blonde shut the door and took a seat on a nearby chair, his eyes on her. "Alright. I won't tell."

She nodded, shut her eyes, and began to dig up everything in order to tell him...

* * *

**Oh crap, stuff's about to get serious. This'll be tear-inducing.**

**Anyway, review and I'll have the next drabble up as soon as I can.**


	3. Remembrance

**Title:** Remembrance

**Character(s):** Droite, Kaito

**Warning(s):** Mentions of rape, and a little other stuff.

**A/Ns:** Turn away now if you can't handle this. Trust me, it's kinda bad...

* * *

"I wasn't just... only hurt that way once..." Droite murmured, looking down in the darkness of the room. Kaito sucked in a quiet breath, silent shock creeping into his heart. "I was... raped multiple times over a period of four years..."

Flashes of the memories replayed in her mind, reminding her of the screams that had swollen her throat as she had been taken to the point of near death. It took her a second to continue, but she managed. "The boy's name was Kenji... That's all I remember from the times he and his group... ah, yeah..."

"How many of them were in his group?" Kaito asked, trying to get a better idea of what had happened.

"Thirteen," she answered. "About eleven boys and two girls. They were all the same age, too..." She shook her head. "I don't know how many times that they... I'm permanently damaged by what they did...

"I managed to get out of all that when I turned thirteen... After you saved me from that robot... I got the courage and I..." Tears started to slide from her eyes, her memories sweeping her away...

* * *

_"Hey girlie girl," taunted Kenji as he neared her, smirking while the rest of his group stood behind him. They were in a large room, a library, the poor girl that had been his victim for four years trapped up against a bookcase. "You wanna play?"_

_"Don't hurt me, please..." the young girl sobbed, raising her arms in front of her face. Kenji and some of his group laughed, approaching her slowly._

_All of a sudden she remembered something, someone she had seen earlier, someone she trusted._

_Kaito..._

_All her anger and rage rushed to the surface, and an odd marking took form on her right arm, glowing blue. A butterfly D-Pad formed from thin air on her arm and a new deck, sending her a signal._

_On instinct, she grabbed the first card from the deck and stared at it for a minute, questioning why an Xyz monster of this strength was in here... And then she noticed Kenji and the others had stopped._

_"Whatcha gonna do, girlie?" he asked with a mocking tone. "Gonna go all Aki on us?" As he and his gang burst into laughter, she dropped her defensive stance and hung her head a bit, hiding her eyes._

_Another boy, Yuki, gave her a questioning look and turned to Kenji. "Hey, what's Droite doing?"_

_Kenji shrugged. "Being a bitch like always." He grinned, looking towards the girl. "Hey Droite, baby girl, what's up? Being a pain?"_

_The girl suddenly looked up, all her hatred displayed on her face. "Droite is gone!" she yelled. "Have a taste of real misery!" Slapping down the card on her D-Pad, she glared at them as a huge monster ripped everything apart with long chains attached to its skeletal body._

_In the aftermath, blood was splattered around the room. Kenji and his group were nowhere to be seen._

_The glowing on Droite's arm didn't stop until she collapsed in a dead heap._

* * *

Droite cried, hugging her knees to her chest as Kaito just looked at her with a soft expression. Everything came pouring out and she was showing everything to him, all the horrible shit she had been through making a complete evac and showing itself to the world.

She jumped when she felt a pair of arms encircle her. It was the blonde who was now hugging her, albeit stiffly and awkwardly, but she allowed it and wallowed in her misery...

* * *

**And there you go. Third drabble done. **

**Drabble requests are welcomed.**

**review**


	4. Mirror Images

**Title:** Mirror Images

**Character(s): **Droite

**A/Ns:** This chapter came to me while listening to some music. Oh, and yeah, drabble requests are welcomed.

* * *

_**-Mirror Images-**_

The water dripped down her nose, and onto the tile floor. Her hair hung loosely, covering her face and eyes. Tears rand down her cheeks, joining the water that made small, damp tracks down her bare skin. The towel lay discarded on the floor, pooled around her feet.

She hated herself, more then the wretched power she possessed. Damaged goods, that's what she is. The scars she bears are not only emotional, they're physical. She hates it, hates everything she has, hates her mind. Why did she have to be so fucked up?

Droite lifted her head a bit, her neck aching from being bent downwards. She leaned down and picked up the towel, hurrying and drying herself, then snatched the white robe lying on the sink. After slipping the thing on and tying it, she stared into the mirror.

Her eyes, once big and lively, were dark and dead, no longer young and full of potential. Her cheeks were hollow, her eyes slightly sunken.

She was digging a hole to die in. With her addiction and disorder and constant nightmares, it was killing her body. She already had irreversible damage to a certain part of her body, making it nearly impossible for her to... yeah, not going there.

_Don't you want that to change?_ Her reflection asked, the pupils of the copied image glowing a dark shade of blue. That horrible tattoo on her arm, the one she covered up with makeup, started to glow in response.

"I do..." she muttered softly. "But I don't know how..."

_Do you remember what you went through during your teen years? _Again the reflection asked. Curious, the thing was. _After you saved yourself?_

"I went out of control, yes, I do remember." Droite sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. The reflection did not do the same thing, just leaned forward on the copied image of the sink.

_Then what do you suggest?_ It said to her. _I know a way... You just have to accept it._

Instantly Droite shook her head. "Not yet. Let me try to handle the situation."

The reflection sighed._ Whatever you want. Just remember that you're not who you used to be anymore._ And then the copied image of herself went back to being just that: a normal mirror picture.

"True that..." Droite said, sighing and rubbing her temples.

* * *

**As I said before, drabble requests are welcomed.**

**review**


	5. The Scars I Bare

**Title:** The Scars That I Bare

**Character(s): **Kaito, Droite

**A/Ns: **What the hell am I doing with my life. T_T

* * *

**-The Scars That I Bare-**

Kaito was sitting on the bed in his room. For some odd reason, his room was the only one with a working shower. Heartland Tower, though, was being rebuilt, so malfunctions like this were common.

However, what the blonde still had trouble comprehending was that Droite had decided to take a morning shower, and had agreed to use the bathroom in his room. He stared at the closed door for a moment, before lowering his eyes to the outfit lying on his bed that belonged to the woman currently occupying his shower. Rubbing his forehead, he focused on the music coming in through the earphones he had in. Rock music, for some unknown reason, was his favorite genre of all time.

After a few more minutes, he shut the music off and set the music player to the side. Silence met his hearing. Droite must be out of the shower or something. Kaito just sighed. The storm hadn't let up; in fact, it had just strengthened. The joys of winter.

The door to the bathroom opened a bit and Droite tilted her head out, looking at him with dull eyes.

"Can you get me some new clothes?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, give me a minute," he said, getting up and reaching into the closet. Every one of these closets had clothes that fit all sizes of people, mostly because the place reeked of Hunter Factory. Shaking his head, he grabbed some sweats and a grey T-shirt and went over to her.

Droite opened the door a little wider, showing that she was wearing a white robe she had managed to scavenged out of one of the cabinets, and reached out and grabbed the clothes from him. However, as she did so, part of the robe fell open and revealed her shoulder.

Which was mauled with scars.

Kaito gazed at the revealed skin for a moment before Droite let out some kind of horrified noise and pulled the robe back over her shoulder.

But it was already too late.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked before he could catch the question. Droite just sighed and shut her eyes.

"I'll tell you, but please don't say anything..." she murmured, stepping out of the bathroom and into the dim light of the room.

* * *

**Again, drabble requests are welcomed.**

**review**


	6. Tears of My Life

**Title: ** Tears of My Life

**Character(s):** Droite, Kaito

**A/Ns:** No seriously, wtf am I doing with my life.

* * *

**-Tears of My Life-**

Droite sighs. She's blown it now; Kaito will find out everything that Kenji and his little group of idiots did to her, why she's so scared to wear anything relatively revealing, why she doesn't exactly like the touch of others' hands or bodies on her skin. Why she can handle excruciating pain like it's a paper cut.

"Sit down on the bed," she said softly, looking down. Kaito narrows his eyes, but does as she told him to. He sits stiffly on the bed, his eyes glaring slightly at her. He seems frustrated, she noted.

"Do not freak out, okay?" she said, meeting his eyes with a glare of her own. He sighs and nods, rubbing his temples.

Slowly, she turns her back to him, then slips one of her arms out of the robe carefully. She heard Kaito take in a sharp breath, probably starting to panic, but continued anyway and removed her other arm from the robe, holding the fabric up with a free hand.

And then, she lowers the robe so that Kaito can see the full extent of her back.

"Dear... god," Kaito muttered, his eyes wide. Droite's back was scarred severely, looking as if she'd been whipped or something of the sort.

"Kenji repeatedly ran his knife down my back whenever he... yeah." She was extremely uncomfortable right now. This was Kaito, yes, but he was male, and she had a bit of a trust issue with men. For obvious reasons.

She put the robe back completely on with angry movements. After righting herself, she faced him and glared down at him. "Does that answer your question?" she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, sorry," he said, standing and pacing around. She watched him carefully before scooping up the sweats and T-shirt, along with her Deck Case, and went into the bathroom and locked the door.

She could at least unwind a bit.

* * *

**Interesting little chap, eh? Guess I'll see ya some other day.**

**review**


	7. Putting the Pieces Together

**Title:** Putting the Pieces Together

**Character(s):** Kaito

**A/Ns:** And here comes the intense stuff.

* * *

**-Putting the Pieces Together-**

Kaito could not stop his pacing. All those scars on Droite's back... IT was just sickening to know that she had been assaulted in such a way. Especially since she was a female.

Christ, and he thought his past was bad? His wasn't even in comparison to hers. Not at fucking all. Yeah, he'd suffer through hell and back, but he had never been physically and mentally hurt at the same time.

Droite, however...

The blonde looked up as he stopped in front of the bed. He thought for a moment, staring at the place where Droite's Deck Box had been. Why in the hell had she taken it anyway?

Hmm. Now that he thought harder about the scars the woman had, he had noticed something different among them. Around her shoulders. Goddammit, what were those small dot-like marks...

Wait. He'd seen those markings before on bums that lived in the alleys, getting high with dirty needles.

Track marks.

"Don't tell me..." He glared at the door to his bathroom. She couldn't be getting high, let alone use drugs, could she...?

Kaito, frustrated and curious and angry all at the same time, walked over to the door, and, without even knocking, opened the door.

* * *

**AW HELL NO.**

**Review, and send in requests if you want.**


	8. Breaking the Wall

**Title:** Breaking the Wall

**Character(s):** Droite

**A/Ns:** Here we go.

* * *

**-Breaking the Wall-**

Droite hung her head as she sat on the floor, the robe loose around her shoulders. In her hand she held her Deck Case, using her free one to open it without looking. She was disgusted with herself. Why of all times did her damn fucking brain have to remind her that she hadn't had her fix in more than two days and decided to be a bitch at this moment?

She didn't know. And she had to quit it with the mental cursing.

Yeah, she was mad. At everything. At herself. At that cursed _thing_ of hers.

Slowly, she slipped her fingers inside the black box and pulled out a compact needle filled with the only thing that would keep her calm.

Too bad she hadn't brought her other stuff. It was going to hurt putting the damn thing in her shoulder.

Droite slid her right arm out of the robe and exposed her bare arm, placing the needle's tip to the skin of her shoulder. Her brain was screaming for her to hurry up, to shoot that drug into her body, but she hesitated.

If Kaito found out she was high, what would he think of her then? He'd for sure seen the track marks on her shoulders and back, so he'd probably come in and ask her what the hell she was thinking.

Well, fuck him and his stupid mind.

She slid the needle into her arm and injected herself with the drug, the high almost instant. She moaned and kept the needle in her arm, unable to move for the moment as she lay her head back.

And that's when the door flew open.

* * *

**AND HERE WE GOOOOOO**

**Review. Requests are welcomed.**


	9. Sick of It

**Title:** Sick of It

**Character(s):** Kaito, Droite

**A/Ns:** This is where things get a tad out of hand

* * *

**Sick of It**

Kaito just stared blankly at her, his assumptions being proved correct. "I knew it," he said, but got no response at all to that.

Droite looked at him, anger obvious in her eyes. Slowly she pulled the needle from her arm and flicked it up onto the counter, keeping her eyes locked with his as she did so. That _thing_ of hers called to her in her mind, telling her to let the teen standing in front of her have it, take all her anger and see how she truly felt about his sorry ass.

That offer was so damn tempting.

"What do you want?" she muttered calmly, putting her robe back in place and standing to her full height; just an inch taller than Kaito. "And how did you open that door? I locked it."

"I have my ways," he answered, also keeping calm. "So you use drugs. I was right."

Droite turned to the counter, putting the needle back in her deck case. "Yeah, and?"

"I'm surprised Gauche hasn't noticed yet." He leaned against the doorframe, blocking her way out and looking like he didn't give a fuck at the same time.

"That idiot can go to hell for all I care," Droite murmured, her eyes shut as she gritted out the words.

_That was not her..._

Kaito recoiled at that, looking momentarily shocked at that. "I thought you cared about him."

He nearly jumped when she let out a small exasperated laugh. "Sure, that's what that is." She kept her eyes closed, not tightly.

_What the hell?_ The blonde looked at her quizzically. Something was not right at all. "Droite, you're not making any sense."

That's when she lifted her arm and showed him the glowing tattoo on her arm: the number 18. "You see this here?" she inquired him, still keeping her eyes shut.

He caught a gasp in his throat. Sure explains why she was acting so weird at the moment. "You have a Numbers?"

"Sure do," she answered with a smirk. "Had it for six years." And with that, she opened her eyes and turned to him.

Which naturally slightly unnerved him.

Droite's eyes weren't hazel anymore. They were a shocking steel color, glowing like diamonds, as if they _were_ diamonds. Blue darkness sifted through the insides of her pupils, just like every other Numbers possessed duelist had.

"You don't know who you're messing with, Kaito," she spoke slowly, the syllables flowing unnaturally smooth from her. With that final statement, she pushed him aside, walked through his room, and disappeared into the corridor outside.

* * *

**REVIEW AND REMEMBER THAT DRABBLE REQUESTS ARE WELCOMED.**


	10. Creeping Within My Soul

**Title:** Creeping Within My Soul

**Character(s):** Droite, Numbers 18

**A/Ns:** Ehehehehe...

* * *

**Creeping Within My Soul**

Droite slipped into an empty room, panting and holding on to the wall. Her tattoo flashed with her breaths, glowing an ominous light blue. She struggled until she couldn't walk any farther, collapsing onto her hands and knees.

And then she saw _it._ That thing. That cursed, wretched _person_ that gave her these unholy powers.

"I am your partner, you know," muttered Number 18, kneeling in front of the woman.

Droite looked up to see the Number in it's human form: an almost exact copy of her, but with bandages around her head to show only one eye. Number 18 wore nothing, baring all to the only person who could see her in this form.

"What do you want...?" Droite bit out, glaring at 18. The Number just stared at her with her one eye.

"Droite, do you know anything about what that... boy thinks of you?" As she said this, 18 placed a comforting hand on Droite's shoulder. "Or what everybody else thinks of you...?"

"I...don't," the woman muttered. "But why should I listen to you?"

Number 18 leaned in close, her lips right next to her partner's ear. "Because..." she whispered, "Nobody except me cares for you." She leaned in slightly closer. "I even have the proof."

Droite then found herself in a dark space, on her knees as she looked around. "Where...?"

But before she could ask, memories flashed before her eyes. Not her own, but those of her _Number_. She saw everything through 18's eyes, however much she had. She even heard what people had said about her...

"No way..." Droite murmured to herself, placing a hand to her head. "They couldn't have said that... Could they?"

"Oh, they did," 18 answered, also watching the memories flash by. "Kaito, however, does not care at all for you. Not one bit."

And didn't that just flip Droite's emotions around.

Suddenly, all she could feel was hatred. Anger. Rage. She didn't care at all about helping anyone anymore. She needed them to suffer like she had, needed them to feel her pain.

pain...

Pain...

_PAIN..._

__"Let them feel your rage, Droite..." Number 18 said softly, her bandages falling to the floor, revealing extremely long violet bangs, short black hair, and diamond eyes paired with a psychotic expression. "They don't care about you one bit. They are the real monsters. You are not."

Droite shut her eyes and gritted her teeth. She was just a girl suffering inside a hard shell... And all they did to her was make her hurt more.

_Especially Kaito..._

"I will make them hurt," Droite growled, standing. 18 stood along with her, keeping eye contact with her partner. "They all will hurt like I did."

Number 18 nodded. "Yes, accept my power and we will make this world better..."

The woman smirked. "Let's do it."

The world returned to normal, Droite now sitting on the bed. She turned towards the mirror to inspect herself, because she had felt a change. Not just within herself, but with her appearance.

She now wore a white kimono dress with violet butterflies covering it and a hood, black stockings, no shoes. Her bangs, which were obviously much longer now than the rest of her hair, were curled up in buns underneath her hood at her temples.

And her eyes were like diamonds, shining so brightly they looked like little flashlights.

A smirk found its way to her face as she stepped onto the balcony.

_"Kaito Tenjo, you will pay for what you have done to me."_

__And then she launched herself over the railing and into thin air.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	11. Where Are Thou

**Title:** Where Are Thou

**Character(s):** Two new characters, that's all I'm going to say.

**A/Ns:** Intro for two new characters.

* * *

**Where Are Thou**

The blonde girl strode back into the cafe, yawning and tucking her shirt into her white skirt. Her pigtails swayed back and forth in rhythm with her steps as she headed towards a table containing a tall woman with blue hair and a green fringe. The woman looked up toward the girl with a smile.

"Find anything, Birdie?" she asked the girl as the younger sat down in the booth. 'Birdie' was the girl's codename; only until she and her woman companion found the two they were looking for would they speak their real names.

Birdie nodded. "Yeah, Wisteria," the girl spoke. "Actually, a lot more than just a simple something." She drew out her D-Pad and flipped to the pictures, giving it to Wisteria. The blue-haired woman bent over it and looked over the images.

Wisteria gasped quietly. "Birdie, these are amazing! Where did you manage to find him?"

The girl brushed at her green fringe. "He was out looking around for someone. I passed by him and he was muttering about someone named 'Droite' or something."

Wisteria sighed softly. "He was talking about a person named Droite, yes?" When Birdie nodded, the older female sighed again. "This is shocking news, my daughter... If he indeed was looking for Droite, than we need to find him quickly."

"Why is that, mother?" Birdie asked. "Is this person bad or something?"

"Not in particular," Wisteria answered. "But she is a very troubled girl, and I must tell my son, your brother, of what Droite is truly capable of." She looked away sadly. "If we don't, that woman may tear Kaito apart."

* * *

**Any idea as to who Birdie and Wisteria are? **

**Review**


	12. Fuck Me and My Life and

**Title:** Fuck Me and My Life and...

**Character(s):** Kaito

**A/Ns: **Interesting little chapter...

* * *

**Fuck Me and My Life and...**

Kaito sagged against the wall as he returned to his room. He had gone to see if he could locate Droite, but she was gone. Without a goddamn trace. Like she just poofed out of thin air or something. It wasn't possible for someone to just disappear like that...

The blonde just flopped onto his bed, exhaustion settling into his joints and muscles. His poor eighteen-year-old body could barely handle the stress, let alone Photon Mode, and now Droite and her fucked up problems and emotions. His life was just a basket-case of crazy happenings, wasn't it.

A yawn escaped him, and he started to realize just how exhausted he was. He hadn't slept long enough to keep himself healthy; hell, he didn't do much at all to keep himself going. No wonder everyone worried about him constantly. No wonder his body was falling apart.

_"But tis not hopeless..."_ A soft murmur said in his mind, feminine yet male in nature. Blinking, Kaito looked around as he sat up, legs under him, but he didn't hear the voice again.

What the hell...?

Okay, he was seriously losing it.

Again, Kaito yawned, his jaw popping as he stretched his mouth wide. Sleep overcame him quickly, and as soon as he let his head hit the pillow, he was out.

* * *

**Hmm...**

**Review**


	13. Confusion

**Title:** Confusion

**Character(s):** Droite mostly, some of Number 18

**A/Ns:** This ain't over yet.

* * *

**Confusion**

She ran.

She ran as hard as her legs could push her.

Through the rain and lighting and darkness, she ran.

Droite had to keep moving. Her blood was like acid as it traveled through her veins, making her heart burn and her body burn even more. Her brain was shut off; she didn't need her irrational thoughts to keep her from her goal. She needed to make them suffer, those _humans..._

Number 18 floated by her side in a different version of her human form. Invisible to all but her master, Midnight let her long pink hair flow backwards, her faced bandaged to cover her eyes, bandages barely covering her large chest and small pelvis, and the tail ends of the bandages stretching out around her. She was grinning evilly, her teeth sharp as they were displayed. The number 18 was tattooed in bright cobalt print on her bare stomach.

With a silent sigh, Droite continued to run, flying through the park at warp speed, the trees passing by her in a blur. Her hood was struggling to cling to her head, but with the rain dampening her clothing, it stuck well enough to her hair to keep it firmly to her skull.

"It's really raining now," she murmured to herself, skidding to a halt underneath a tree with large limbs and plenty of leaves. It shielded her well from the storm, barely any drops getting through to her.

Midnight settled on the ground, yawning boredly. Droite considered her carefully. Number 18 was a rather interesting partner, having no interest in the world at all. All she wanted to do was make others suffer, and her user was so on board with that plan.

_Very. Onboard. With. It._

"Rain sucks," muttered Number 18, sniffing the air in disgust. "Reminds me so much of humans. Clean and pure, as they say."

"When they really aren't," Droite finished for her Number partner. Midnight just huffed in amusement.

This was how they planned on living for now. Running around, making themselves known...

Wait a moment.

"Midnight, one question," Droite spoke after a few moments. "How are we going to make ourselves known well enough to make a difference in this putrid world?"

The Number smiled, all sharp teeth.

"The new duel tournament in Heartland."

* * *

**And here, shiz got real.**

**Review.**


	14. What Happened to You?

**Title:** What Happened to You?

**Character(s):** Droite, Gauche, Number 18

**A/Ns: **I'm going full out on this.

* * *

**What Happened to You?**

Droite looked up when she heard sticks snapping. Midnight looked up as well, ears perked as she scanned the area with her senses. The Number stiffened upon hearing the noise, eyes possibly narrowing underneath those thick bloody bandages wrapped around her head. Droite, however, was smiling, her own diamond orbs glowing.

"I'm going back inside your head," 18 said. "I am going to watch this from your POV." As she said this, she faded into stardust and inserted herself into her partner's mind.

After settling herself against the tree, her head down so the hood covered her eyes and face from view with a dark shadow, Droite spotted Gauche approaching her. Upon seeing her, he let out a happy noise and quite literally pranced over to her, a cheerful and relieved expression on his face.

"Droite!" Gauche yelled, wrapping her in a tight embrace. She remained stiff, not returning the hug. "I am so so glad I found you! I'm sorry for being such an ass..."

When she didn't make any attempt to say anything, he gently pushed her away far enough to look at her. That's when he saw the eye color and hair change.

She narrowed her diamond eyes at him. "Get your hands off me, Gauche," she hissed lowly. "If you do, I'll spare your pathetic life."

Gauche recoiled, letting the woman go. "Droite...?" he asked gently. "Are you alright?"

She huffed, shutting her eyes and crossing her arms. "If you weren't here right now, I would be fine."

After a moment, stunned and confused, he answered. "If you want me to go, then I'll go. But not until you give me some answers!"

Droite glared at him coldly. "_Get out of here before I kill you_," she growled dangerously. Her eyes glowed brightly, her curled up bangs swaying gently back and forth in the wind.

Gauche shook his head and pinned the woman to the tree, leaning in to glare at her. "Tell me, right now, what the hell is up!"

She shoved him away, hard, and began walking away. "Go home, Gauche. I don't need you." She continued on, eyes closed.

He reached out to her, beginning to follow her. "Droite, wai-!"

The next thing he knew, both of his arms were torn from his body. Yelling in agony, he fell to the ground, bleeding heavily, as Droite glared down towards him, _smiling_. Coming from what seemed to be her back were long bandages, resembling something close to tentacles, as they floated in midair. In the grips of some of them were his arms, their bones crunched as the bandage-tentacles began tearing them to pieces.

"Hehe, now do you know what it's like to suffer?" she laughed, smiling. Dropping the arms, she began walking away again, disappearing into the thickness of the trees.

* * *

**okay**

**review**


	15. Realization

**Title:** Realization

**Character(s):** Kaito

**A/Ns:** M'kay.

* * *

**Realization**

Kaito woke up panting and sweaty, his pale skin clammy as he sat up in a daze. His mind reeled from the dream he had, his stomach rolling painfully as he ran his shaking hands through his hair. No way had that happened, but it was so fucking clear it shook his very soul.

He'd seen Droite rip Gauche's arms completely off, and then walk off like nothing happened.

His mind was asunder as he scrambled to grab his D-Gazer. He had a feeling that what he'd seen in his dream wasn't just a crazy nightmare. It was just too real to be just an idea of his imagination.

Gauche did not pick up.

_Fuck._ Kaito leapt across the room and hurriedly put his clothes on, pushing a button on the wall to call Orbital to his side. AS he waited for the bucket of bolts to come scurrying to him, he looked down at the floor as his thoughts raced.

Too bad he didn't notice the tattoo of the numbers 0 and 2 etched into his forehead.

* * *

**OHHHHH**

**review**


	16. Save Me!

**Title:** Save Me!

**Character(s): **Droite, Number 18, Kaito

**A/Ns:** Okay, here goes

* * *

**Save Me!**

Droite walked slowly, barely feeling the ground beneath her feet. Midnight hovered behind her, snickering to herself. The woman just looked at the Number with a sigh, feeling helpless yet all powerful.

Confusion. That's the only thing going on with Droite's mind at the moment.

First off, she couldn't remember why there was blood on the kimono she wore. It was fresh, having yet to dry, and it was only a small quantity, blending in with the violet butterflies and their lavender background. It made them look as if they were flying around small cherries.

Beautiful. Yet deadly.

She heard another sound, someone approaching. Midnight retracted inside Droite's mind once more, giving her access to the power of those bandaged telekinetic arms. Droite looked around in suspicion, narrowing her eyes.

Yuma leapt from the shadows, Kotori hot on his tail. Yelling happily, he smiled and said, "Hey Droite! didn't expect to see ya here!"

The woman made a 'tsk' sound through her teeth. "Yuma, Kotori," she growled. "Get out of my way."

The teens just looked at her in confusion, taking a step toward her.

Droite readied the bandaged arms, lifting them high above her head.

"Oh, I don't think so!" a male voice yelled, and then Droite found herself tackled to the ground, rolling in the grass along with whoever had taken her down.

Pinned underneath the male body, she glared up at the person, only to recoil.

Kaito was pinning her by the shoulders to the ground, a look of utter rage on his face.

* * *

**...**

**review**


	17. Till Then (Arc 1 END)

**Title:** Till Then

**Main Character(s):** Droite, Kaito

**A/Ns:** Here ya go

* * *

**Till Then**

Droite glared at Kaito, shoving him hard enough to have him roll off of her. She could sense the fear coming from Yuma and Kotori, who watched the scene in cowered positions near a tree. The black-haired duelist stood, jumping away from Kaito, far enough to keep him just out of her strike range. Which was good for him, because any closer and he would have his body gutted in an instant.

"Number 18, I know you're controlling her," Kaito spoke calmly, standing up. He took an intimidating position, which, in Droite's now shattered mind, didn't scare her. She just stared at him, smirking.

"Oh? And why would you think that?" she mocked, her voice distorted slightly. Number 18's mark pulsed on her arm. "Kaito, if I were you, I wouldn't mess with 'us', because 'we' are not to be meddled with."

"Droite," he said sternly. "Listen to what you are saying. This isn't you."

"Obviously." Crossing her arms, she shut her eyes and smirked wider. It was like she didn't care at all, her stature clearly displaying her emotions of the current moment.

"Number 18!" Kaito took a step forward, Orbital right on his heels. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Silence struck the air for a moment, the Droite smiled in a slightly psychotic way. "Not yet, Kaito. Not yet." She began to walk away, her eyes remaining on him. "In the new Heartland Tournament, I will face you. See you then."

And then she disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

_ARC 1_

_END_

* * *

**Arc 2 is next chapter, just so you know.**


	18. Beginning to an End

**Title:** Beginning to an End

**Main Character(s):** Kaito

**A/Ns:** here we gooooo

* * *

_Arc 2_

_BEGIN_

* * *

**Beginning to an End**

_Two months later..._

Kaito stood in front of a screen, Orbital typing hurriedly on a computer console nearby. Flashes of duels passed across the screen, showing opponent after opponent get thrown to the ground, their bodies having cuts and bruises, sometimes even having to be hospitalized because of their injuries. Those people were all beaten by the same duelist, a deadly one at that.

But nobody, not even Kaito himself, knew the identity of the female duelist. The only thing that could let Kaito know it was her was the mask and cloak she always wore. The mask was pure white, plaster, with violet markings, her cloak black and having a hood that covered her entire head, concealing her hair and anything else he could use to figure out who she truly was.

All she ever went by was Guardian, but she was anything but so.

"Kaito-sama," Orbital spoke up, "I managed to find something."

"Do tell," the blonde spoke, his eyes switching to the screen Orbital was currently pulling up information on.

"This duelist," the robot began, pointing to the masked, cloaked duelist dueling on the screen, "She uses a single card to take her opponents down, but she never fully reveals it." He pulled up a video clip of the end of a duel.

_Guardian: 4500 LP_

_Three level eight "Butterfly" monsters on the field, two cards set, three cards in her hand._

_Opponent (name unknown): 1700 LP_

_One level five "Ally of Justice" monster on the field, no cards set, two in his hand._

_"**I overlay my three level eight monsters!**" Guardian yelled, pointing to the sky, her voice too distorted to tell exactly who she was. "**Together, these three will create the beast that'll be your end!**"_

_The opponent began to shake as winds picked up around the field, the portal the three monsters sailed into spinning rapidly behind the female duelist. A beam of violet light tore into the sky from the portal, broken pieces of glowing matter flying around it as if they were petals._

_**"I Xyz summon..."** Guardian trailed off as a dragons roar filled the air, the shape of a winding serpent coming to form in the beam as the wind speed rose rapidly. **"The beast of despair!"**_

_Unknown Xyz monster: 4000 ATK/?DEF_

_"**Now, attack!**" Guardian cried, the dragon roaring again and shooting a hot ray of violet fire through the light and into the opponent's monster. The male duelist was blown so hard into a nearby wall in left a crater in the old brick._

Orbital stopped the video clip, letting his master analyze what he got from the duel. Kaito slowly narrowed his eyes on the dragon inside the beam of light, the way its wings were shaped, the way its serpentine body wasn't smooth and had pieces of itself hanging from the body itself. It was if the thing was a zombie with beautiful wings.

A deadly creature.

"Those wings look familiar..." the blonde muttered to himself. There was a nagging thought in the back of his mind that wouldn't leave him alone. But he knew it wasn't true. _She_ had said she wouldn't appear until the Tournament.

Or was this her, standing here in this picture...?

"Kaito-sama?" Orbital questioned after a moment. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kaito answered, leaning back from the screen. "Orbital, is Guardian dueling anyone in the next few days, before the Tournament?"

The robot began typing quickly. "No..." Orbital paused, freezing stiff.

"What?" his master questioned.

Orbital looked at the blonde. "Droite is going to compete against one of your fellow allies in the Tournament, Kaito-sama."

"Who?" The sudden mention of Droite threw Kaito off for a brief second.

"Haruto."

* * *

**Yep, Haruto is dueling in this Tournament, y'all.**

**Hope you like it.**

**review.**


	19. Duels, Duels, Duels

**Title:** Duels, Duels, Duels...

**A/Ns:** *yawns*

* * *

It was the day of the Tournament. Kaito was beyond frustrated and angry at this point; he had no way to change the order of the duels in order to get his brother out of harm's way. Hell, he was mad that Haruto was dueling _at all_. The boy was much too young to even duel, let alone face off Droite, who was probably a psychotic Numbers holder by this point. At least this time around, Yuma wasn't going to be in this little duel competition. (He was still too broken to duel, with Astral still gone and all.)

Kaito stepped out onto the field where all the participating Duelists were gathering to be introduced. Haruto was at his side, smiling and clapping as he looked up at the crowd. The blonde looked at his little brother worriedly, wondering if the boy could really handle himself against an opponent such as Droite.

The crowd's cheers were loud, and Kaito could sense that Ryouga and his twin sister were in the stands, Rio cheering him on while her brother just sat there with a smirk. The blonde couldn't help the amusement that crawled its way into his mind. He looked around, seeing the Duelists beginning to step onto the field.

Kaito nearly jumped when a girl bumped into him. He was about to send her a glare when eyes identical to his own met his gaze. Those bluish orbs of hers were really the only thing he could distinguish from her face; she wore a mask that covered her mouth and nose, colored a deep green. Her blonde hair was in a beanie of sorts, small strands of her hair peeking out from under it.

She blinked once at him, then moved away, joining a tall woman wearing almost the same attire as her, except the woman had long blue hair. That was all he could see, since she had her back directed at him.

Kaito began to wonder who the two female Duelists were when the announcer came on, his voice booming. "Hello Heartland City! Welcome to the Fortune of Hope tournament!" Cheers answered him, meeting his voice in decibels.

The Tenjo brothers winced at the loudness of the cheering. From the shadows, far from them, a female figure leaned against the wall, scowling as she stared at them.

"Well how 'bout it?" the announcer roared. "Let's get this party started!" As he hit a button, screens around the field came to life, showing the Duelists and who their opponents were.

**Duel Block 1**

**Yoshino Tosen VS Mizuki Grantz**

**Kaito Tenjo VS Birdie Yamamoto**

**Haruto Tenjo VS Droite "Midnight"**

**Duel Block 2 **

**Tetsuo Takeda VS Wisteria Yamamoto**

**Mizuho Yadomaru VS Shinji Grantz**

**Kris Stadfeld VS Katchi Ushoda**

**Duel Block 3**

**Katanshi Mayfly VS Nelly Bon**

**Myuu Souen VS Byakuya Mosqueda**

**Cathy Katherine VS Seiren Matsumoto**

The announcer smiled from his booth as the crowd yelled and cheered about the Duelists. Kaito just looked around, inspecting the area for Droite, but didn't see her at all. If she was there at all, she would soon appear, and no doubt ready to take out the people she needed to in order to get him.

"Well, then, Duelists!" the announcer shouted. "Let's get this tournament started! _Ready, set, go_!"

* * *

**A/Ns: If anyone wants to help with the duel, you can.**

**Review.**


End file.
